Sons of Ruin
The Sons of Ruin are a fanatic Warband of Chaos Marines and their followers, devoted to the pantheon that is the Ruinous Powers. Like the Word Bearers they spawned from, the Sons of Ruin are dedicated to spreading the true faith of Chaos and the downfall of the Imperium and its Corpse Emperor. History The Great Crusade The Sons of Ruin are all descended from the zealous Word Bearers, and thus many of their ranks fought in the Great Crusade as the Company known once as the Sons of Valor, some of these veterans are still alive today. They fought to spread word of the Emperors divinity, but after the Burning of Monarchia they despised him with such venom that as they burned across the Galaxy for the remainder of the Crusade, they sewed the seeds of rebellion amongst the subjugated populations. So overcome with grief from the Burning of Monarchia was the Sons of Valor's former Captain that he was reported to have "fallen on his blade" during the invasion of an Ork held world. The Horus Heresy When the time came to turn upon the Emperor, the Space Marines that would become the Sons of Ruin embraced the Dark Gods with such fervor that they became noted as one of Lorgar's favored Chapters within the Legion. Mad for vengeance, and ravenous for the blood of the Emperor, they tore a bloody swath through the Imperium, from the Istavaan Atrocities to the Sacking of Messa and Torching of Rhuma, their vile hate knew no bounds. They were led in these horrid heresies by the man who would become their eternal Lord of Litanies, Captain Juda Gordac. Juda fanned the flames of zealous fervor and hate, and poisoned his Space Marines further with his fiery sermons on the Emperors folly and greed. Vengeance for Monarchia When the time came for Terra to fall, the Sons of Ruin were hand picked to join their Primarch and his brother, Angron, in the Shadow Crusade against the despised Ultramarines. The Sons of Ruin were devastating in the Shadow Crusade and fought alongside the Urizen with such fiery faith and zealous hatred that at its closing they had slain thousands of Ultramarines. Juda's bloodthristy tactics and unflinching dedication to the destruction of the Imperium not only earned him Lorgar's favor but a reputation amongst the entirety of the Traitor Legions as one of the most indomitable commanders of the Word Bearers. The Scouring/Battle of Helm's Landing The Sons of Ruin were forced to flee the galaxy into the Maelstrom with the rest of the Word Bearers. However they were some of the final warriors to follow their Primarch to safety, having struck out in various counter assaults against the encroaching Imperial forces. Most notable of these counter attacks was the Battle of Helm's Landing, in which forces of the Imperial Fists and Ultramarines fought the whole Chapter of the Sons of Ruin. The Sons took extensive casualties both amongst their mortal followers and astartes, but with the summoning of the Bloodthrister Dre'Kahn and a legion of Bloodletters the Sons of Ruin managed to damn the world to fall to daemons and seal the fates of millions of innocent souls and hundreds of Loyalists. At Present The Sons of Ruin are a force to be reckoned with, having been blessed greatly by the Dark Gods with both arcane powers and savage mutations and controlling a sizable following of cultists and traitor Guardsmen. Their Chaos Marines, though zealous and few, are well trained and disciplined, making them more than a match for their loyalist foes and rival Chaos worshipers. Weapons/Tactics The Sons of Ruin follow the basic tactics of the Word Bearers, using cultists as cannon fodder, daemons as shock troops, and Astartes as field commanders and elite infantry. The Sons of Ruin also have extensive armored legions of Daemons Engines and other vehicles. Most notable amongst this motorpool is the Land Raider Phobos, Last Hymn, ''which is named in honor of the Lord of Litanies. Culture The Sons of Ruin are all zealots to the core of their very being, their souls so tainted by Chaos nothing remaines of the once proud Astares they were. Every waking moment is spent in prayer and ritual, and hymns constantly spill though the halls of their warships. Organisation The Sons of Ruin still maintain a very strict command structure, with the Lord of Litanies at the head of the warband. After the Lord of Litanies, there are the Apostle Lords who act as Captains for the one hundred man companies of Chaos Marines that make up the Sons of Ruin. Ranking benith the Space Marines there are the myriad cultists and traitor guardsmen that make up the rest of their forces. The Warband also has a sizable cadre of the Anointed, elite Chaos Terminators whose faith and skill rival that of nearly any other Chaos Marine. The leader of the Sons of Ruins local Anointed group of thirty Terminators is Joh Nell, the Blessed Son. Notable Conflicts Champions Juda Gordac Juda Gordac (Final Hymn in Colchisian),also known by his title, The Lord of Litanies is the supreme commander of the Sons of Ruin and their legions of cultists. Juda was born on the homeworld of his Primarch Lorgar and was once little more than a choir boy in the churches. However his faith, and physical aptitude, made him a prime candidate for recruitment into the Word Bearers Legion. Once his training had been complete, Juda rose quickly through the ranks, becoming a Captain in scarcely a century. He became the then Sons of Valor's Captain after the former died of grief over the loss of the beloved city of Monarchia. Juda was there as he saw the ideal city of faith and harmony burn under the guns of the thrice damned Ultramarines and the False Emperor... he would see them all pay for such butchery. Juda often sought counsel from his honored Primarch and often indulged him in his philosophical waxing, Juda believed firmly in providence, in a higher power, and shared his Primarchs faith that it must be found if any meaning they had before the Emperor's betrayal of their devotion could be restored. He was there when the Urizen gave them the Word... the True Faith of Chaos, and joined his brothers in elation that they had found it, Providence at Last! Then Juda realized, not without some level of relish, that this meant their loyalties to the Emperor were officially null and void. Thus he greatly enjoyed the Horus Heresy, and ensured that his men in the newly chirstened Sons of Ruin drank deep of the loyalists blood and fear, for blood and fear is the wine of the Dark Gods communion. But in the end Horus fell, and the Imperium pushed back with a vengeance in the name of the now vegetated Emperor. Still, Juda and his band of murderers were some of the last Chaos Marines to retreat into the Maelstrom, relishing every moment of their unending crusade against the Imperium the once so fervently fought for. And now, thousands of years later, from his command throne aboard the Battle Barge ''Soul Feaster sits the Lord of Litanies himself, Juda Gordac. He proudly leads his foul Warband of zealots, mutants and madmen, longing for the day he can finally cast the False Emperor from his wrenched throne. Judas weapons of choice is a Possessed Bolt Pistol and a Corrupted Cronzius. Hak Zoh ''"AND LO I WALK AS ONE WITH THE FLAME AND AND BEAR THE MARKS OF THE BEAST! WEEP NOW YOUR BLACK TEARS AND SCREAM TO YOUR INFIDEL GODS! FOR SOON THE DARKNESS WILL SWALLOW YOU ALL!"- ''Hak Zoh speaks only in dark litanies A deadly and sadistic being, Hak Zoh is neither daemon nor Astartes, but the most dangerous marriage of both. Hak Zoh is Juda's favored body guard and is perhaps one of the most feared possessed Chaos Marines in the Galaxy. This legendary beast has slain millions in the name of the Dark Gods and only continues to slaughter. Hak Zoh has proven himself extremely difficult to kill, having declared dead by the Imperium no less than several times. Hak Zoh is believed to be possessed by a Khornate Daemon, yet the fact that he is capable of biomancy makes this theory unlikely. Whatever the beast that drives Hak Zoh is irrelevant what matters is that he is a beast of zealous rage and fire, capable of bringing down some of the Galaxies greatest warriors with nothing but his bear claws and hate. In the final year of the 41st Millienum, Hak Zoh was reported dead by the Imperium yet again, reported to have tackled a Hive Tyrant of Hive Fleet Pishacha off a cliff into a lava filled crater on the Death World of Hextaun. However, Juda is certain his favored brother will return to the Warband shortly. Hak Zoh's weapons are limited to his basic but dangerous psychic powers and massive power claws. Joh Nell ''"Blessed am I, for I walk the True Path...and damned is he that stands in my way."- ''Joh Nell, the Blessed Son, Leader of the Sons of Ruin Anointed Also known as the Blessed Son, Joh Nell (Last Son in Colchisian) is a mighty Chaos Terminator of the famed Anointed. He leads the force of thirty Anointed that make up the elite force of the Sons of Ruin warband. Joh Nell is a mighty warrior and his devotion to the Dark Gods is unquestionable, he is also a tactical genius, and second in command of the Warband. Joh Nell is a veteran of the Great Crusade, and unlike Juda, Joh was there from the beginning, when the Word Bearers were known as the Imperial Heralds. Thus he was Terran born, but, unlike so many of those Terran Marines who stayed loyal or were purged, Joh had always shown himself to be fully devoted to the Urizen. Lorgar himself noted Joh Nells proficiency in combat and his faith, which burned brighter than even some of the Colchisian born Marines. Thus he was spared the purge, and served for the whole of the Heresy, becoming one of the famed Anointed. Joh Nell's weaponary consists of a mighty Daemon Axe and Combi-Bolter. Quotes By About Relations Blood Serpents The Blood Serpents use the powers of Chaos merely for their own gain, and still their leader became a Daemon Prince. This fact enrages the Lord of Litanies to no end and thus he has branded these faithless worms as creatures even lower than the thrice damned False Emperor. Thus his warband will hunt them down to the last. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands